The NLMS is a national study of mortality among selected Census Bureau Samples numbering about 2.5 million persons. The main objectives of the study are to analyze socioeconomic, demographic, and occupational differentials in mortality within the United States. A number of Current Population Surveys (CPS) and other Census files are compared to the National Death Index (NDI) to obtain deaths occurring among these cohorts. Causes of death and other data on the death certificate are coded. Mortality rates by age, sex, race, Hispanic origin, occupation, industry, income, education, state of residence and other factors are then obtained. Statistical analysis of currently collected data is ongoing.